msn
by nutsgirl
Summary: Esme e Carlisle conversando pelo msn,numa noite entediosa,vai rolar muito papo


Finalmente a fic prometida,amiga fã de twilight como eu escrevi a do Carlisle e da Esme pq pro Emmett e pra Rose to preparando 1 c/ 2 capítulos .

MSN

(by Grazy Hale)

(por Esme Cullen)

Mais uma noite de tédio chegara e como sempre não tinha nada pra quando eu avistei do outro lado da sala,o meu navegar na internet e descobrir o que de tão interessante os humanos viam nela.

Mas antes de iniciar qualquer site me lembrei que minha adorável filhinha, Alice sempre fazia de tudo pra nós, inclusive um MSN que é muito útil para conversarmos quando estamos em me lembrava a senha e entrei.

Olhei os meus contatos:Alice,Carlisle,Edward,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper e agora Bella e todos eles tinham fotos dignas de modelos no perfil,menos o Emmett que tinha a foto de um ursinho mostrando o dedo.A foto de perfil da Rose era de dar inveja a Gisele tinha muito orgulho da minha linda e charmosa famí que até a minha foto estava linda,Alice estava da parabéns

Apareceu no canto da tela um quadradinho azul com a foto do Carlisle e a seguinte frase:

Carlisle acabou de entrar

Não podia!será que até no msn ele me seguia?logo lhe enviei uma mensagem

Esme diz:

Carlisle ta fazendo o q no msn?

Logo ele respondeu:

Carlisle diz:

Te Pergunto o msm.

Esme diz:

Responde primeiro

Carlisle diz:

O movimento aki no hospital ta parado ñ tem ninguém,parece q todo mundo na cidade resolveu se cuidar.E vc?

Esme diz:

Aki em kasa ta o tédio de toda noite,daí resolvi entrar no msn

Carlisle diz:

Tbm.o q nossas crianças estão fazendo?

Esme diz:

Bom,Alice e Rose estão assistindo TRUE BLOOD,Edward ta na casa da Bella como sempre,ñ sei onde ta Emmett

Carlisle diz:

Aprontando

Esme diz:

O Jasper ta há horas deitado no chão do meu lado olhando o teto

Carlisle disse:

Ele eh estranho

Esme diz:

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs e msm!!!

Carlisle diz:

Pq a gente ri rsrsrs no msn?

Esme diz:

Sei la mas e melhor q KKKKKKK

Carlisle diz:

KKKKKK e + pro Emmett

Esme diz:

Escreve soh eh eh eh

Carlisle diz:

Ei sabia q temos 1 orkut? Alice fez pra nos

Esme diz:

Serio?! Da 1 min. Q vo la v

Abri outra pagina e coloquei no orkut,mas...

-Alice,qual a minha senha no orkut? – gritei

-é o nome do homem que você mais ama no mundo

Logo digitei CARLISLE e entrei no meu fofo,participava de comunidades como-sou viciada em arrumar casa,mãe coruja e outros,só a Alice mesmo, hein. Depois vi meu buddy poke,uma bonequinha achatada igualzinha a mim que tinha o Jasper apontando em minha barriga,Edward me entregava flores,Alice me levava pra passear no seu adorado carro,Rose conversava comigo no telefone,Emmett me abraçava e me rodopiava,Bella lia comigo e o mais fofo,Carlisle me beijava,os buddy pokes eram iguaizinhos a nos .a tela do computador tremeu,era Carlisle chamando minha atenção

Esme diz:

Amei nossos buddy poke

Carlisle diz:

Que tal imata-los quando eu chegar em casa?

Esme diz:

Ótima idéia,usamos nossa criatividade e vamos alem do q os buddy pokes fazem

Carlisle diz:

Usa a lingerie rosa,adoro em vc.

Esme diz:

Huuummmm,a noite promete

Carlisle diz:

Me espera aí

Eu enviei pra ele um wink de uma bonecona de lingerie dizendo:I'm waiting

Carlisle diz:

Ei pq a gente ñ inova e transa via msn

Esme diz:

Mas como?vc ai!ai!ai!,daí eu te envio isso! Isso!

Carlisle diz:

Impossível ñ dá

Esme diz:

Q pena!

Carlisle diz:

Vc viu q no orkut a Alice disse q vc parece com aquela atriz Elizabeth Reaser?

Esme diz:

O q??!!

Fui rapidinho no orkut e vi que minha foto estava ao lado dessa tal de Elizabeth Reaser dizendo que éramos irmãs gêmeas

Esme diz:

Eu ñ pareço c/ ela,ñ tenho essse testão!!

Carlisle diz:

......

Esme diz:

O que?!! Pois fique sabendo q vc tbm tem o narigão de galinha do tal Peter Facinelli,eh ele q tah no se orkut como irmão gêmeo.

Carlisle diz:

Q nada so muito + gostoso

Esme diz:

Eh eu sei.

Carlisle diz:

Vc reparou q a Alice ñ tem ninguém parecida c/ ela?nem o Jazz

Esme diz:

Bom o Jasper eh a versão loira do Edward mãos de tesoura

Carlisle diz:

E a Alice eh a versão morena da sininho

Esme diz:

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Carlisle diz:

Ei liga a web cam

Liguei A web cam assim que ele pediu e ele também,pude ver o rosto do meu MM(medico modelo) ele mandou um tchauzinho pra mim e soprei um ele desligou e voltou a teclar

Carlisle diz:

Esme amor tenho q sair,Ben me chama

Esme diz:

Ben estraga prazeres

Carlisle diz:

Tchau a gente c v + tarde

Ben era um outro medico do hospital.E agora?o que eu ia entrou correndo na sala desengonçado e a Rose corria logo atrás dele,até que Emmett caiu de uma vez no chão fazendo a casa tremer

-MEU SAPAAAATOOO!!!!-Rose choramingou daí me toquei que Emmett tinha enfiado no pezão dele um sapatinho da Rosalie

-é o terceiro essa semana!!!-ela gritou dando uns tapões nas costas de Emmett que só gargalhava deitado no chã seria divertido de se ver se eu não visse todos os sair sem que ninguém me visse,foi fácil,corri o mais que pudecom minha velocidade vampirica que quase não usava,ninguém me viria aquela hora da noite.

Cheguei onde queria:o hospital,e alcancei a janela que queria:o consultório de a janela e entrei mas ele não estava lá.seu consultório era meio vazio e desarrumado,mas eu tinha que parar com a mania de querer arrumar mesa tinha só alguns papeis e o notebook,quando vi já estava colocando algumas coisa no lugar

-O que voce esta fazendo aqui?

A voz doce de Carlisle fez os fogos de artifício explodirem em minha barriga,me virei sorrindo e disse:

-é estranho conversar pelo msn,fiquei com saudades.

Ele sorriu

-voce esta linda

Olhei pro meu corpo,nem estava tão arrumada assim,mas de que importava,fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe roubei um beijo

Ele separou os lábios de mim caminhando pra trás

-espere-ele disse e depois trancou a porta atrás dele,veio caminhando até mim,segurou meu rosto e me beijou de um jeito inesperado,muito ardente,me levou até sua mesa sem se desgrudar de mim e passou o braço em sua mesa derrubando tudo o que estava ali em naquele ritmo que ele queria,era naquele ritmo que a gente ia,me deitei em sua mesa puxando-o pra cima de mim,entre os beijos picantes arranquei o jaleco dele,mas...

TOC TOC

-Carlisle abre a porta tem trabalho aqui fora

De novo o Ben estraga prazeres,Carlisle revirou os olhos e saltou da mesa,pegou seu jaleco do chão e o a diversão acabou

-ei Esme me ajuda aqui?

Em 2 segundos recolocamos tudo no lugar,nessas horas era bom ter velocidade de segurou meu rosto,dessa vez um pouco mais delicado

-me espera em casa.

Me deu um beijo rápido

-não esqueça da lingerie rosa

-não esquecerei

Carlisle foi até a porta e eu até a janela,o jeito era voltar pra casa e esperar meu MM,não custava nada atrasar a diversão um pouquinho

FIM

Axo q esse casal eh pouco explorado nos livros por isso fiz essa fic,tentei deixar + moderno pros 2 já q nos livros eles nem se olham direito,parece soh amigos de vista,a Esme tah ate safadinha d+,espero q tenham gostado,ñ sei a idade de vcs por isso ñ passei do farol vermelho na hora dos beijos

Tbm axei q fugi totalmente do estilo dos 2 mas msm assim resolvi tentar...mas quero escrever outra deles 2 como eles realmente são:fofos e chiques


End file.
